Aurora
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Ed realizes that she is his dawn. -EdxWinry-


**Aurora**

Winry Rockbell opened her eyes. She wondered why it was so bright in her bedroom. She sat up and rubbed her eyes only to realize that she wasn't in her bedroom at home but in the hotel room that Edward Elric had rented for her.

With a sigh, she lay back down again to savor the warmth her body left on the bed. She could get used to the royal treatment. Maybe she should visit Ed more often.

She rolled over to her side and reached for her watch on the table. Her eyes widened. It was only five thirty in the morning.

The blonde girl got up and headed towards the balcony on the other side of the room. She pushed away the filmy white curtains and opened the sliding door. A wistful sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the beautiful view in front of her.

"Oh goodness," she murmured as she stepped out of the room and into the small balcony. It was large enough for two persons, if they held their breath and squeezed in. She giggled as she leaned on to the cool metal rails.

Winry didn't know whether Ed intended it or not but he gave her a room with a beautiful view of the city. She could see the city wake up without being seen. And there was also a fantastic view of the mountains in the distance. She did not mind standing in the open air in only her nightgown. It was cooler where she lived and she also wanted to savor the morning air. Winry smiled as a breeze passed by to kiss her face and play with her long hair.

Visiting Ed in the headquarters of Amestris gave her an excuse to enjoy a change of scene and at the same time see her childhood friends. She loved trekking through different cities and towns and enjoying the dose of culture she got. Of course, getting nice accommodations from her best friends were perks too.

She remembered that it was summer. That was why the sun was only just getting up but it wasn't dark anymore. The sky was a mixture of midnight blue, lavender, indigo and light pink. It was very pretty to look at.

"I wish I'm a painter," she mused "So I could draw to remember this forever."

"You could be one if you like," said Ed.

"Hmm," she murmured before realizing that she was talking to him. Wide-eyed, she looked around. "Ed, where are you?"

"I'm here," Ed answered with a cheerful wave. She glanced sideways to the next balcony and there he was, smiling cheekily at her. "Nice view!"

"Pervert!" Winry hissed as a stronger breeze passed to lift the hem of her short nightgown. She tried to pull it down but it was too late. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and annoyance. "How long have you been there, Edward Elric, and tell me this instant!"

"I've only been here five minutes," he said as he ducked. She'd thrown a flower pot at him and it shattered on the wall behind him. He wondered what could have happened to him if it had hit. "You're touchy this morning."

"Did you see _anything_?" she said through gritted teeth.

He shook his head honestly. He would never do that! "No, honest, Winry!"

She was still furious with him and said in a low dangerous voice, "I repeat, Edward, did you see _anything_?"

"I'm an innocent bystander here! Winry, believe me! It's not my fault that the wind blew and I could see your pink underwear---" He ducked again as she threw a second flower pot. She was red with rage. He had to admit that she was really cute when angry, except he couldn't dwell on that because he still had to avoid her flower pots.

Ed continued to try to explain while he avoided her dangerous projectiles. He was also sure that he was going to pay for the damages too. It was better to try and calm her down soon.

"Winry!" He said firmly. She ran out of flower pots and had instead turned away from him. His eyebrows furrowed. She wasn't angry, was she?

He suddenly felt bad. Why was it that when she was mad or sad he always felt responsible and/or guilty? "Girls," he mumbled almost angrily. It wasn't his fault that the wind blew up her skirt. (His fault lay when he didn't avert his eyes in time.) He was just a man caught in an embarrassing situation. But that didn't change anything because now Winry was mad and she didn't know that it was all an accident.

Ed stared at her back. Her long blonde hair reached down to the small of her back, giving her a more womanly appearance. His cheeks reddened as he realized that she wasn't really a little girl anymore.

To avoid looking at her, he examined the distance between the two balconies. She was just a few steps away if he held on to the wall and walked on the ledge. He took a deep breath and went to the corner where the balcony was attached to the wall.

He slowly climbed the balcony rail and swung his foot down to the other side. He tested the sturdiness of the ledge before putting down his foot and then he followed. This was probably the most foolish idea he'd ever followed! Of course, he forgot about the fact that he was several feet high above the ground. He strengthened his resolve and continued to walk slowly but surely towards her balcony.

"Ed!" Winry shrieked. "What are you doing?!"

He forgot about Winry!

"Walking?" he said through gritted teeth. She almost scared the daylights out of him! He was clinging to the wall for all he was worth. His palms and feet were sweaty with nervous tension already. If she did that one more time, she'd have to scrape him from the pavement below.

"You could have gotten out of your room and just walked down the hall to my room!" she said, half-angry and half-worried. He could see her face in his mind, creased with concern and annoyance and amusement. Her blue eyes would be blazing but she would look so adorable he'd want to kiss her.

"Um," Ed said calmly. "I'm already here. There' is no sense in getting back to my own balcony and then walking to your room, isn't there?"

She sighed and helped pull him up to the metal railing and set him down to his feet. He'd grown a lot from their childhood days. She didn't really mean it but her hands had grazed his back, chest and arms so she knew that he was lean and muscled for a man of his size. "You're so heavy," she complained.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he righted himself. "Sorry Winry."

"What're you saying sorry for?" she asked blankly.

"Um, because I didn't mean to look up your skirt?" he said tentatively.

She giggled. "I forgive you already. Why didn't you just use the door?" she asked sternly.

"The door, ah," he mumbled under his breath. His cheeks were red with embarrassment. He turned redder when she hugged him. His face was pressed against her chest and he had to admit that she really wasn't just a girl anymore! "Really sorry."

Winry let him go. She winked at him. "Just forget about it."

They leaned on the rail together, silent. She was aware that he was wearing his white undershirt and comfortable jeans and that she was still in his nightgown. It was strange that she didn't use to care whatever she was wearing in front of him.

They grew up together and even slept beside each other whenever she slept over at their house. We're not kids anymore, she thought sadly. Everything had truly changed between us.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to sleep next-door? You could've shared with me." Winry asked in a quiet voice. She kept her eyes on the lovely view before her.

"I forgot to tell you. And you can't share anymore because it would look weird to other people. Besides I've got Al already." Ed said wearily. He sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. "I guess I should've told you. Mustang had me thinking about too many things."

"How's your arm and leg? It's working fine, isn't it?" she said as she glanced at it. She understood what he was talking about. She was a young woman and he was a young man and he was just trying to protect her.

"It's fine," he answered and wiggled the metal fingers for emphasis. She smiled.

"That's the best in all of Amestris," she said with a proud smile. "Thanks for booking a room for me. I don't know how to repay you."

Ed grinned. "Don't think about that. I'll handle it for you."

Winry decided to do something that she'd wanted to do as a child. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she said.

He blushed and stared at her, surprised. "What's that for?"

"That's what young women do to _their_ young men." She winked at him.

Ed noted the possessive tone of her voice. Ah, his childhood friend had really grown up. "Do you remember the time when we camped out?"

"Of course I do," she giggled "That was so much fun although we did it right in your backyard. Al was hilarious. You guys hogged the tent all night. I miss those days."

He grinned as he saw the nostalgic look on her face. Those were the days when everything was fine, when he was whole, and when Al still had his body. They were sweet, innocent and carefree. They were still children. "I miss those days too."

"I love it when Pinako baked cookies and you guys would sneak in the back door to eat them all up. You thought you were being sneaky but I knew about it the whole time. And remember when you always went to Father's study to read his books? Gosh, you were too studious! I didn't even understand all those hard words." Winry smiled at him. He felt his breath catch as he stared at her.

They didn't realize that the sun had finally risen to bathe them with its light. Her long blonde hair gleamed in the sunshine and her fair complexion was accentuated. He realized that the nightgown clung on the right curves and that she had grown into quite a young woman. Winry was really beautiful.

The realization scared him. He didn't know how to react to it. He was used to thinking of her as his best childhood friend, who used to laugh, exchange stories and be silly with. She was so beautiful now. And he felt proud that she considered him _her_ man.

Her man... Edward liked the sound of that.

"I'm sure you won't forget about this," he said quietly.

Winry closed her eyes and felt his lips touch hers. She gave in to the sweetness and innocence of Edward's kiss. His arms wrapped around her small frame as she ran her hands on his hair. She felt as though she was drowning in the delicious sensation of his lips and tongue meeting with hers. The kiss went on and on and Winry almost wished it would never end.

"Aurora," he murmured as they broke away. She stood against the backdrop of the sun rising from the mountains and she seemed to glow in its loving light. The innocent and lovely expression of her face, the depth of her blue eyes and the love he felt for her made him want to kneel down and worship her. He who worshipped nothing but his alchemy had finally met something that made him want to believe in a higher power.

"Huh?" she whispered, still dazed but happy. "I'm sure I won't forget..."

He touched her hair, her hands and her face. "Beautiful dawn," he said quietly "The star of my morning... Winry..."

She wondered when he learned to talk sweet. But she did not mind when he pulled her to him to kiss her again. She really should visit him more often.

Ed hugged her tightly and told himself to savor every intimacy and remember this memory. He finally had a reason to believe in his tomorrows as long as she was with him.

oOoOoOo

Alphonse Elric watched them from the crack between the sliding door and the curtain. It was nice that his brother had finally decided to do something about his little crush with their childhood friend. He was starting to wonder when Ed would summon enough courage to make his move. But he did it so beautifully.

He knew that Ed had planned everything down to the last detail. But the kisses were his. That was the sweetest part- not the balcony crossing, the flirtatious banter or even the nostalgic conversation.

Ed and Winry's love for each other was something they've known for a long time. They just fell into it without fuss or confusion. It was something as natural and normal as growing up was.

Al grinned. They were really meant to be.


End file.
